A Generous General?
Category:QuestsCategory:Other Quests de:Ein großzügiger General? Goblin recommendation letter |title=Moblin Kinsman |repeatable=Yes |reward=Choplix's Coif Gold Beastcoin |previous= |next= }} Walkthrough *Enter Oldton Movalpolos through the K-6 entrance in North Gustaberg, for a cut-scene with Gu'Zho Thunderblade to start the quest. You will be given the option of whether or not to begin the quest; if you choose to not take the quest, you will not be given the chance to start it again until the Conquest Tally on Sunday of the following week. (Note: there are two K-6 entrances, a north and a south. The southern entrance gives the cut-scene.) *Go to Southern San d'Oria, to the Tanners' Guild and talk with Faulpie, the Leathercraft Guildmaster, for a cut-scene. Faulpie will need a Buffalo Hide, Sheep Leather, and 10,000 gil to help out. *Trade the requested items and gil to Faulpie at the same time. Zone and wait until at least the next day (after 0:00 Vana'diel time) to talk to Faulpie again for a cut-scene, at which point you will receive a Goblin Cutting item, and the recipe of the Goblin Coif that requires it. (Note: If you wish to receive another Goblin Cutting, you can get more from Faulpie for 100,000 gil each.) *The Goblin Cutting item is used in a high skill Leathercraft recipe to craft the level 61 headwear Goblin Coif, which is required for the rest of the quest. Neither the Goblin Coif nor the Goblin Cutting can be sold via the Auction House. *Return to Oldton Movalpolos through the K-6 entrance in North Gustaberg while wearing the Goblin Coif, for another cut-scene and to receive a Goblin recommendation letter - Key Item. :*The entrance for this cutscene is not the entrance you reach when you escape. Head east from escaping and you will find the correct entrance. *Go to G-8 in Oldton Movalpolos and select the Iron Box while wearing the coif and 7 angry Notorious Monsters will arrive! The Goblin recommendation letter will NOT disappear until you receive the cutscene for the victory of the battle. If you fail, you can try again without any hindrance. :*Goblin Preceptor (RDM) ::*Uses Chainspell and will constantly wipe shadows with Diaga II every few seconds, even with no Chainspell. Subjob NIN will likely not be useful because of the Diaga II spam. :*Grimoire Guru Grimogek (BLM) :*Dread Dealing Dredodak (DRK) :*Bugbear Porterman x4 *The only NM that needs to be killed is the Goblin Preceptor; once it is killed, the other NMs will disappear. It is possible to Sleep the rest of the NMs and kill the Goblin Preceptor, to make the fight easier. **Sheep Song from Nursery Nazuna and level 85 Blue Mage wore off in a few seconds, even on Lightsday. **Sleepga from level 85 Shiva always lasted the full duration (376 Summoning Magic skill). *Goblin Preceptor seems immune to both Sleep and Silence. *Once the Goblin Preceptor is defeated, select the Iron Box again while wearing the Goblin Coif for a cut-scene. *Now unequip and trade the Goblin Coif to the Iron Box; there will be another cut-scene and that coif will be replaced by Choplix's Coif. *Zone out and back into Oldton Movalpolos for a cut-scene that ends the quest and a Gold Beastcoin reward. ;Notes:The beastman headgear quests consist of An Understanding Overlord?, A Moral Manifest?, A Generous General? and An Affable Adamantking?. You cannot have more than one active. Talk to Faulpie to cancel the quest. You can do the quest up to the point right after the helm is crafted and return to Faulpie. She will assume you have lost the cutting since it is no longer in your inventory. One of the options she gives you is "I think I've had enough..." If you choose this it will cancel the current quest and let you start another one. This way you can get more than one helm at a time.